Lovers meet again
by Nexanda
Summary: My view on what happens when Germany admits that he is the Homy Roman Empire! Please read and Review! GermIta AND HRE x Chibitalia!


Italy sighed happily as he sat down on his Italian towel. This is one of the few times he was able to get out of the house and not feel the need to go and talk to Germany and he also knew that the other nation was at Japan's house anyway.

"Hey Italy... you don't mind if I join you?" A quiet voice asked as he slowly approached the –for once- calm Italian.

"Sure~ I don't mind" He grins and lies down on his towel looking up at that stars that might of made up the stars and stripes on the American flag.

"So... why are you up here?" The guest asked quietly lying out his blue and white towel.

"Just felt like I need a break from everyone. I don't like fighting... I just don't see why Doitsu wants so much land." He huffs looking up at the black sky as if he was looking for an answer up there.

"Hmm, I see what you mean. It is not like Germany to want control of the world..." The strange man lies besides him and also looks up at the stars. "I think it's not that Germany wants to... but it's more of his boss... Hitler I think his name is..." The other nation continues to mumble and Italy rose with a smile.

"You know what? I think your right! So if I go and speak with Germany's boss and tell him to stop everything then there would be no need to fight! I wouldn't make Doitsu so mad by being weak and useless, he wouldn't be in a lot of pain everyday and the world wouldn't have to fight!" The guest starts to yawn and turning to face the smaller man.

"I would like to say yes that will work but unfortunately it shall not... His boss has no intentions on giving up unless he was to be killed." The guest stated pulling out a small cat plushie and snuggling down for the night.

"Hmm ve~ I guess your right" Feliciano sighed again and lies down yawning. "It is so peaceful out here ve~... I wonder if I can convince Doitsu to come out here..." He turned to his guest but he seemed to be asleep like that nation usually would. The still awake Italian started to think of many things he wanted to do with Germany after the war was over and their punishment had finished. On those thoughts alone he started to fall to sleep and having many wonderful dreams of his past and of the future either it was with the Holy Roman Empire or Germany.

"Some how, I knew I would find you sleeping up here Italy" The blond nation smirked.

"But... where did..." Italy mumbled looking around with still sleepy eyes for his guest and the german nation just looked very confused.

"Who Italy?"

"Oh! Don't worry Doitsu! He must have left early!" The young nation grinned and the slick blond slightly smiled.

"Anyway you need to come back home, your boss is worried because you didn't tell him you went camping for the night" He then picked up the tried Italian bride style.

"Ok~" He yawned and grabbed his towel just before Germany picked him up and then curled up into German's chest. "Your chest is so warm Luddy~" The smaller male smiled and slowly began to sleep again in the nation's chest listening to the fast heart beat that was fully german.

"T-Thanks Italy..." He blushes lightly but kept his eyes on the horizon not daring to look at his friend. But at one point he did gazed down at his foreign friend wondering what do to. He could remember all of the past of when he was part of the Holy Roman Empire but he didn't dare speak a word of it in fear it might change his current relationship with Feliciano.

Once arriving home Germany started to make a cup of coffee to awake the sleeping Italian but then glanced over at the time on the clock on the wall. 'ten to three... is there really any point in waking him up? And anyway how can he sleep so much? It just doesn't make sense.' He then inwardly sighed again and picked Italy off the chair to take him upstairs to their bed having given up on trying kicking out the sweet smelling pasta loving idiot out of his bed each night. 'And the idiot did always complain that he couldn't sleep without someone with him.' Ludwig thought as he laid Italy in their double bed.

Later that same day Italy soon got up with a stretch and a yawn. He looked down to find that he had one of Germany's large shirts on. 'Luddy must of changed me when I was napping... hmm~' The chestnut idiot got up and out of bed to walk to the other end of the room to say good afternoon to Ludwig.

"Guten Nachmittag Italien" Germany greeted still looking down at his paperwork. Italy smiled happily and wrapped his arms around Ludwig's strong neck and nuzzling into his back lovingly.

"Buon pomeriggio Germania" He greeted. "What would you like for dinner?"

"You know wurst is always good with me, then again, I do liebe your cooking" He smiles and leans into Italy.

"Well... um... Do you want me to surprise you?" Italy asked with a bright smile waking up a bit more.

"Sure why not... just don't make a mess ok?" Ludwig smiled a little before leaning forward to get back to his work.

"Right! I won't let Germany down!" He grinned and saluted before he got off Germany to walk down stairs and boil the kettle for his cup of much needed coffee. He sighed happily after taking a sip of his piping hot coffee and finally got to work on dinner. Because his blood being a pure Italian and being brought up to cook many different foods it was easy for him to come up with a good meal that even England would be very envy of.

"Hmm~ Meine kleine Italien what smells so good?" He smiled brightly as Italy started to plate up the lamb.

"Your little Italy? Do I belong to you now?" Feliciano smiled and placed the food on the table.

"Leg of lamb? . . . That's defiantly not like you Italy. . ."Germany commented and sat down with Italy then joining him on his lap straddling his waist. "I-Ita-"

"Shush Ludwig... Just... be quiet for a moment" The smaller one asked and smiled and he cuddled Germany in peace. When Germany was about to ask Italy what has gotten into him the small one began to speak. "Can't we just... stay like this forever? You not in any pain... I'll always be happy... listening to your heart beat... we would always be close... even if you don't remember who you're used to be" The Italian sniffed not realising he was crying until a strong, larger hand gently wiped away his tears.

"You mean you don't think I remember the times from when I was the Holy Roman Empire?... Of course I remember Chibitalia" He grinned slightly with a faint blush as the memory re-play thought his mind.

"A-Are you really leaving?" Chibitalia cried as the Holy Roman Empire turned away. "No way...No way, Holy Roman Empire..." The young empire paid no heed to the other nation's "Wait, wait! What do I do?" The young Italian began to sound distressed. "Holy Roman Empire!" Chibitalia cried out. Only then did the Empire turned around to look at his crush. "I-I'll give this to you" Italia said passing the Empire over a pair of pants. The other small nation blushed deeply. "T-Take this, and I would like you to think of me" Chibitalia also blushed a pink, passing 'her' pants to the Holy Roman Empire.

"Y-Your underwear? " He asked not really believing it "Why are you giving that-" and then it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks but he still walked back to his crush to take the strange gesture of love. "I-Italy..." He mumbled. "Thanks" He smiled brightly and the guards behind him only shrugged not really knowing the relationship of the two nations very well. "I accept your feelings" He gladly said without a care in the world.

The wind blew not gently as if it was to disturb a few leaves but then not so rough like the winters in Russia -But at this time it was known as the Soviet Union /USSR- . Leaves flew past and the Holy Empire's cloak ruffled in the wind. "Then in return. . ." The leaving nation began. "At your house, what do you do with people you like?" He asked bashfully not knowing what to do in return.

"You... kiss them... I guess" The small Italian sniffed still with tears in 'her' eyes.

"I...I see" The Empire muttered and leans forward to kiss his love. At the moment as the Roman Empire leaned forward to kiss Italy everything just slowed down. He even confessed to something which was unusual for him. "I've always loved you since the 900s..." At that moment their innocent lips meet in a sweet, gentle kiss. Their small hands meet as the same time as their lips. Although the Italian was soothed by this act 'she' still had tears in 'her' eyes wondering what was to become of 'her' new found love. Then they parted still with hands clasped in each other.

"R-Really?" Chibitalia asked not really believing him.

"Really" The Holy Roman Empire stated with a look to tell you he was serious. "I'm not lying" He then stated with a smile. The small maid's face also lit up by those words.

"I'm so happy~" 'She' said.

"L-Later, Italy. When the war's over, I'll come to see you for sure." The great Empire then stated and turned to walk away but kept his head to the side to keep looking at HIS dear Italian.

"I'll wait!" 'She' started for sure. "I'll be waiting. I'll wait with plenty of sweets!" The young maid continued to shout to his leaving love. "And don't get hurt or sick! Let's be sure to meet again. For sure... for sure!" Although they had just started a love connection Italy was still stood there. Smiles and waving at him hoping to get more time to see the Holy Roman Empire off. At the last moment the Holy Roman Empire turned around and smiled brightly with tears coming to his bright, lively blue eyes.

"No matter how many years pass, I'll love you the most of anyone in this world!" He stated and continued to walks away. And after this the Holy Roman Empire threw himself into a long, long war and Chibitalia continued to wait like the good, loyal Italian he was.

But when The Holy Roman-

Germany was suddenly brought out of his memory by a crying Italian and a sudden sting on his right cheek."Y-You... You Idiot!".. he muttered and cried into Germany's shoulder. "I.. I waited for s-so long... I wait for you for so long... Holy Roman Empire... What didn't you tell me before Germany!"W He started to yell into Germany's chest at the end of his sentence. The small chestnut Italian was shaking in the strong arms of Germany from his tears.

"I'm so sorry Italy... but I didn't know how you would react... I didn't know if you still loved me anymore." He said and the Italian just clung onto Germany's clothes tighter trying to burry himself in Germany.

"I-If I didn't love you... I-I wouldn't be here..." He mumbled and a strong hand gently took a grasp of the Italian's chin and kissed his forehead softly mumbling the words...

"Ich liebte dich immer Italien von der 900er" He stated and the small idiot sniffed and smiled brightly.

"Ho sempre amato la Germania da quando ero molto giovane... but still... we better have the food before it go's cold" He grinned and wiped away his salty tears, getting off Germany to eat his dinner.

"Fine then. I shall kiss you after we have cleaned up" Germany stated.

"Ti amo"

"Ich liebe dich"

They both said in their own languages feeling that they had more of a connection then for some reason.

Author's note:

1. I do NOT Own Hetalia

2. And also I hope you all like the sweet ness between HRE and Chibitaila because that took me 2 NIGHTS TO DOO~ and I has tooth ache from the sweetness from it!

3. I am not good in other languages! Please correct me if i am worng!

Translations:

Guten Nachmittag Italien - Good Afternoon Italy

Buon pomeriggio Germania - Good afternoon Germany

liebe - Love *German*

Meine kleine Italien - Your little Italy

Ich liebte dich immer Italien von der 900er - I've loved you Italy since the 900s *Roughly translated!*

Ho sempre amato la Germania da quando ero molto giovane - I have always loved you Germany, since I was very young

Ti amo - I love you *Italian*

Ich liebe dich - I love you *German*


End file.
